


Joaquin Desantos imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Joaquin Desantos imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Better now? (Nsfw)

You were on your hands and knees on top of your bed, Joaquin thrusting into you hastily.

“Fuck, Joaquin,” you moaned, his hands running up your back.

“You like that?” He grinned, thrusting faster.

You nodded your head, grasping the sheets under you.

Joaquin chuckled but his smile faded when he saw the stuffed animals sitting in the cornor of your room that you had found earlier that day in an old box of things from your childhood.

He tried to ignore the eyes staring at him as he fucked you but after a few minutes he couldn’t handle it anymore and stopped his movements all together.

“What’s wrong?” You asked looking behind at him.

“Don’t get me wrong I think it’s cute you still have them and I know they’re just stuffed animals but doesn’t it feel weird? It’s like they’re watching us,” he asked.

You laughed and tossed a blanket over them, “better now?”

“Much,” Joaquin responded.

“Now get back to it DeSantos, I need to cum,” you told him and Joaquin wasted no time in starting his thrusts again until you came hard.


	2. Better hurry (nsfw)

You sat in a booth at the Whyte Wyrm, Joaquin by your side while you snacked on the basket of fries in front of you.

Toni was behind the counter, Sweet Pea and Fangs playing pool with FP watching them.

Joaquin’s hand had been resting on your thigh, slowly inching it’s way up the seam of your jeans.

It didn’t have any affect of you until he was teasing the outline of your cock with his fingertips.

“Joaquin,” you mumbled.

“Yeah?” He said nonchalantly.

“There’s people here,” you said shifting in your seat.

“They won’t notice,” he grinned, popping the button of your jeans open.

You grabbed a hand full of fries and stuffed them in your mouth to keep you from making any noises when Joaquin pulled your cock out and began stroking you.

Joaquin effortlessly made it look like nothing was happening while you were struggling to stay cool under his touch.

You nearly choked on a fry when Joaquin took a firmer grip and stroked faster.

“Soda?” Joaquin asked calmly pushing your soda closer to you as you coughed.

You gulped down some soda, swallowing hard feeling yourself getting close to release.

Joaquin bit his lip, “better hurry,” he whispered.

You shut yours eyes, gripping the edge of the table as you came in his hand.

“You are so in trouble when we get home,” you told him.


	3. Plenty of time (nsfw)

You laid in Joaquin’s bed, your arms stretched out under your head as you stared up at the ceiling fan spinning around.

“Pizza will be here in thirty,” Joaquin said walking into his room.

“What do you want to do ‘till then?” you said getting up on your elbows and looking at him.

“I’ve got a few ideas,” he grinned climbing on top of you and laying you back down, kissing you soundly.

“I do like where you’re going with this,” you muttered against his lips.

One of his hands skimmed the hem of your t-shirt, slipping underneath the material.

His fingers glided over your skin before laying his hand flat on your stomach as you kissed him roughly.

“How much time you think we still have?” eventually Joaquin asked.

“I don’t know, ten minutes maybe? Fifteen if it’s Jimmy delivering, you know he always stops somewhere to take a smoke break,” you responded.

“That’s plenty of time,” he smirked making his way down your body.

He tugged your shirt up enough so that he could kiss and nip at your hips.

“Joaquin,” you groaned, bucking your hips forward involuntarily.

He smiled to himself proudly at how he could always make you such a mess with just his touch.

Undoing your jeans he teased your cock through your boxers, sliding his lips up the shaft, the barrier only making you more frustrated.

“Please,” you moaned and Joaquin finally gave in, freeing your hard cock.

He wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking slightly.

“Fuck,” you grunted throwing your head back onto the pillows.

He took your cock further into his mouth, his hand stroking the base.

Your fingers tangled in his hair as he bobbed his head up and down.

Your rolled your hips forward but Joaquin took his free hand and pinned your hips down to the mattress to regain control.

His other hand that was wrapped around your cock started moving faster, squeezing just a little bit harder while his tongue swirled around you.

“Joaquin,” you cried out when you came into his mouth.

Joaquin swallowed the cum, sticking his tongue out to wipe up the stray that was on his lips.

He took one last lick up your shaft before placing a gentle on your hips and shifting so that he was laying beside you.

You kissed him deeply and was about to repay the favor when there was a knocking on his trailer door.

“Pizza’s here,” he chuckled pulling away from your kiss and getting out of bed, grabbing his wallet off the dresser.

“Just wait, when we are done eating I’m giving you dessert,” you called out as you put your cock back into your jeans and adjusted your clothes.

Joaquin just looked at you over his shoulder and smiled.


End file.
